


But a Cat Has Nine Lives

by DraconisWinters



Series: Wind's Temptation [2]
Category: LinkedUniverse - Fandom, The Legend of Zelda & Related Fandoms
Genre: Angst, Death, Gen, Oops, all my friends are dead
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-09
Updated: 2019-04-09
Packaged: 2020-01-07 04:50:44
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,114
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18403454
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DraconisWinters/pseuds/DraconisWinters
Summary: It had been almost a week since Wind had rummaged through his bag and found the mask. The boy hadn’t been the same since, Time noticed, watching the sailor from afar.





	But a Cat Has Nine Lives

It had been almost a week since Wind had rummaged through his bag and found the mask. The boy hadn’t been the same since, Time noticed, watching the sailor from afar. The boy sat on the edge of their camp staring off into nothing. It was very worrying. Time was beginning to believe the others were noticing too. Warriors was constantly trying to get the child to laugh only to have the boy snap back to reality, blink a couple of times, and ask Warrior to repeat what he had said. Wild had even gone so far as to offer to let Wind help cook, but the boy was no longer interested.

Time tried to get himself to not think too much into it. The boy was probably just missing his grandmother and his sister he spoke so fondly of. Wind was just homesick. All of the heroes were to some extent and some weeks it showed more than others. The older hero turned hearing Wild call them all to eat. Time rose to his feet, tossed one more look at the boy, before walking over to where the other were huddled greedily waiting to be served.

“You should open a restaurant when this is all said and done you know,” Hyrule politely pointed out as Wild passed him a bowl full of…yeah to be honest Time doesn’t know what it is, but it tastes good so he doesn’t question.

“Thank you cub,” Time said once Wild handed him a bowl.

The boy blushed deeply before he murmured, “No problem.”

The heroes all sat down to begin eating together. Various conversations began and Time was pulled into one with Sky and Hyrule who were comparing Sky’s Master sword to Hyrule’s Magic sword. And while the Biggoron sword was far superior, Time was willing to hear their arguments. As the conversations continued, Warrior noticed one of their group was missing, and asked, “Where’s Wind?”

All conversations stopped. Everyone looks around and the boy was still sitting farther away by himself.

“Hey Wind!” Legend called. There was no reaction, Wind hadn’t heard him.

“Wind!” Twilight barked, but still no reaction.

“I’ll get him,” Time sighed, standing up.

As Time approached the boy did not turn, nor did he acknowledge the approaching presence at all. He just starred off at something Time could not see. As Time got closer he could see the boy’s face was blank. His posture was tense as though he was expecting a fight, but nothing was out there right? Time looks out in the distance and can only see the open pastures of Hyrule field.

“Hey Wind,” Time began trying to bring the boy back into reality, “Dinner’s ready.” Still the boy didn’t even twitch. He didn’t want to scare the sailor, but Time didn’t see another way. With a heavy sigh he placed his hand on the boy’s shoulder and before the words could even leave his mouth, Wind had jolted and turned to see Time standing there.

Time pulled his hands away and held them up, “Hey, you okay?”

Wind looked over him skeptically, as though he were analyzing him, before finally saying, “Did you need something?”

Time was shaken by the look, but still responded, “Yeah, it’s time to eat.”

“Oh,” Wind sighed, but smiled as he said, “Sorry must have zoned out or something.” The boy stood and walked over to the others who happily welcomed him, smile still on his face.

There was something of about that smile though, it wasn’t right. This whole situation wasn’t right. But looking at Wind now, he seemed to fit in perfectly fine with the others. “Or something,” Time muttered as he walked back over to the others.

As Time sat back down Wind looked up at him and said, “Thanks for coming to get me.”

“Yeah, no problem,” Time responded looking away from the sailor. Something was clearly wrong. Are the others just not noticing? Maybe it was just him.

The various conversations resumed, but Four had joined in with the others and was now explaining the beauty of his weapon of choice. Time will admit that the four sword has its perks, but the Biggoron sword still comes out on top.

As the heroes began finishing their meals, Sky asked, “Who’s on dishes duty?”

Wild sighed, “I told you guys, you don’t have to do that-,”

Twilight shook his head and said, “Hey you do the cooking, we’ll do the cleaning.”

Time laughed lightly at the daily argument, maybe one day Wild would except it, but not today. “It’s Hyrule’s turn, I believe,” Time says and Hyrule nods grabbing their bowls, to go wash them down in the creek nearby.

“I’ll go with you,” Wild said standing.

“Yeah!” Hyrule nods.

Time instantly looked over to Twilight who groaned, “Fine, I’ll play babysitter.”

“We don’t need a babysitter,” Wild insisted.

“Yes you do,” Time and Twilight deadpanned.

“Cause if you don’t have one, we’re going to find the two of you who knows when probably halfway up death mountain, cause you got lost,” Twilight continued.

“It won’t be you that finds us,” Wild laughed, “It’ll be that Wolf that’s always following us.”

Twilight growled and Wild and Hyrule took off shrieking with laughter. “I swear, those two…”

“Hey Twi,” Time began with a smirk.

“What oh dearest mentor,” Twilight huffed, standing to follow them.

“The creek is in the other direction,” Time pointed opposite of where the two had previously run.

“I’m well aware of that Time, thank you for your input.” Twilight snarled before running off after the two heroes.

“Think he can catch them?” Legend asked, stretching and settling into a more relaxed position.

“One way or another,” Time offhandedly.

Warrior yawns and lays down, “His problem, not ours.”

Time nodded and said, “I’ll take the first watch tonight.”

Legend raises his hand and said, “I’ll take second.”

“I can take the last one,” Wind claimed and Time looked over at him suspiciously.

Warrior looked over at Time, eyebrow raised in question.

Time shrugged, and waved off his concern. Warrior sighed but did not question him. The camp settled into silence. However, if you listened closely you could still hear the cackling of Wild and Hyrule with Twilight screaming at them in the distance.

…

Time yawned, blinking his eyes open as the sun slowly began peering over the horizon. He sat up and looked around the camp. Everything was calm and peaceful, Time laid back down with a small smile on his face. The others were sleeping, Wind wasn’t on watch…Time’s smile leaves. He sits back up. Where is Wind? Time stood up quickly and began searching around the camp.

“Wind?” Time hissed in a low tone, not wanting to wake up the others. There was no response. He was nowhere to be found. “Oh no,” Time mutters. Where could he have gone? Wind knew to wake one of the others up if he had to leave. Time looked around the camp and saw everyone else present, before his eyes finally settled on his bag…which was wide open. No. No, he didn’t.

Time bolted over to his bag and began digging through it. Where is it? He couldn’t find the mask. Becoming desperate, Time dumped all of the contents out making a ruckus. The clanging of his equipment slowly brought the others out of their slumber.

“Time?” Legend muttered, “What are you doing?”

Time didn’t respond. He had to find the mask. Wind couldn’t have taken it. He wouldn’t have.

“Hey, everything okay?” Twilight asked, sitting up rubbing his eyes.

“He took it,” Time whispered in disbelief, “He actually took it.”

“Wait what,” Warrior asked joining in, “Who took what?”

“Wind went through my bag and took the mask.”

The heroes looked around at each other confused. “So…its just a mask-,” Legend began and Time snapped,

“It’s a mask that possess the wearer giving them an unquenchable thirst for blood and the abilities of a dark god, making it almost impossible to take off.

The camp goes silent as everyone stared at Time in shock.

“And you didn’t think about telling us about this before because…?” Hyrule asks.

“Oh please, we all have our dark secrets,” Time responded.

Twilight sighed standing up, “That’s enough fighting, right now we have to go find Wind.”

And with that the camp collapsed into chaos with everyone scampering around to grab their gear.

“Sky, wake up!” Four yells and the skyloftain hero jolts up looking around tiredly.

Seeing the other grabbing their swords he said, “Oh what are we fighting?”

“Apparently a dark god!” Legend said glaring at Time.

“Hm,” Sky said standing, “Okay.”

Once everyone had their things, they ventured into the dark forest to search for Wind. Hopefully they were just over reacting, Time prayed. This could be a big misunderstanding. Everyone looked around suspiciously at every sound, every shadow. He could be anywhere after all.

“I thought you all would come.”

The eight heroes paused hearing Wind’s voice. The boy was standing in front of them, mask already on his face. No. This couldn’t be happening.

“Wind, take it off,” Time said.

“But what if I don’t want to Time?” Wind asked childishly.

“Wind this isn’t a joke, Take it off!” Time begged.

“But Time,” Wind whined mockingly, “Why would I want to? I know you’ve felt this power to, but maybe…I’m just stronger than you.”

“It takes true strength to say no to power like that,” Time insisted

“Oh, but Time,” Wind sighed, “I’ve already said yes.”

With that, the mask seeped into his skin, carving out the tribal markings onto his face. His blue eyes deepened into a blood red and they now were shined with insanity. Now clutched in the boy’s hand was the double bladed sword. With unmatchable speed the deity launched forward burying the sword into Time. The blade shoots out of his bag and the older hero began to choke up his own blood.

“You’ve met with a terrible fate, haven’t you?” The deity cackles manically.

The other look on with horror on their faces as he rips the blade out of Time and the hero drops to the ground, dead.

“Time!” Twilight shrieked. Blinded by rage he charged at Wind who merely tripped the hero and stabbed him through the spine.

“And he called you his protégé, pathetic,” Wind sneered before turning to the ones still alive, “Who’s next?”

Warrior and legend both shared a glance before charging at the smirking murderer.

“Oh, you think two will challenge me? Cute.”

Warrior brought down his sword, but Wind caught it and as Legend attacked from behind, Wind pulled Warrior forward, making him stab his friend, rather than his enemy. While Warrior was frozen in shock the deity easily whipped his sword around decapitating the man. Four squeaked in shock from the sidelines and Sky tried to lift the Master Sword but Fi would not allow him.

“And then there were four,” Wind laughed.

Four griped his sword tightly before splitting. The tiny heroes rushed at the deity only to be taken out by a large spin attack.

“Three.”

The deity bolted towards Sky who couldn’t raise the Master Sword against its other Masters. Sky soon dropped to the ground dead as well.

“Two.”

Hyrule stood there in shock staring at Sky and soon joined him with a sword through the stomach.

“One,” Wind smirked turning to Wild who was still staring at Twilight.

The deity smiles cruelly, “Don’t worry Wild. You can join them soon.” He rushes towards Wild who doesn’t even try to stop him. Wild’s body slams against the ground with a sense of finality. The deity inhaled the smell of blood and death. It was wonderful to be free once more. He turned around and began to walk away.

“It would be my pleasure.”

The deity looked back behind him confused. Wild was standing once more, blue aura fading around him. There was no wound, no blood, no anything. “Well I suppose we can go till you give in,” The deity smiles turning back around, “I never leave a job unfinished.”

Stab.

“It would be my pleasure.”

“This would be much easier for you if you just stayed dead,” Wind comments. Stab.

“It would be my pleasure.”

“Truly, less painful in the end, with time I might get more creative. Oh but wait, he’s dead,” Wind laughed. Stab.

“Mipha please,” Wild begged, “Let me join them. Let me join you.”

“It…okay.”

The deity smiled as Wild stopped moving, never to move again. “Now that’s more like it,” Wind smiled.

“Now this is true strength.”


End file.
